In the information-oriented society of the 21st century, broadcasting communication services are entering the era of digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as high-quality digital television (TV), portable multimedia player (PMP), and portable broadcasting apparatuses have been increasingly used in recent years, there is an increasing demand for digital broadcasting services that are able to support various receiving methods.
Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial version 2 (DVB-T2) is the terrestrial digital broadcasting standard that was established to improve performances of the DVB-T in the DVB group to live up to such a demand. The DVB-T2 increases transmission efficiency while maintaining compatibility with the DVB-T, and adopts MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) as a compression method, adds 256-Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) to an existing modulation method, adds 1K, 4K, 16K, and 32K to the transmission mode, and adopts Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) codes of high efficiency for Forward Error Correction (FEC).
There is a need for a method for transmitting signals more effectively using the DVB-T2 standard described above.